Keth
Keth - (Human) Unaligned This god has no consistent depiction as everyone has seen a different version. The only connecting theme is shoulder length hair that is always spiked in a chaotic mess arching backwards as if running very fast. He has Blue or gray eyes depending on his lucidity and sometimes wanders the multiverse with a parasol with his symbol of the yin yang on it. Keth was the latest god to join the Pantheon as of 1500 years ago. ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------'' 'Domains': Life and Death, Chaos and Law God recognized by others as their opposite no matter who sees him. ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------'' 'Symbol': : Yin Yang ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------'' 'Background Story:' He is a part of Krixis. He has visited the plane of Pandemonium, the real world, has taken part in an opium fueled dream for The Stranger Lands; explored the Forgotten Realms; read all the Dragonlance series; Leveled up in Skyrim; survived the apocalypse in Fallout 3; assassinated many people as a part of the Creed; dabbled playing a warlock in The World of Warcraft. The adventures he has been on have addled his brain. He sees reality through very distorted eyes. Everything is a plaything only because he understands that life is the only thing that matters and he tries to control everything. In doing so he grew in power. He is the true antagonist of Reality itself. Knowing this he has tried to regain his sanity but only does so for brief periods. This fractured identity is the only reason he hasn’t accidentally destroyed everything. He has rewritten time itself and created life from magic. The tipping point for him was The Battle of Kings, wherein he lost most of his friends as they battled and killed King Nuthaf. He brought one of his friends back using necromancy for the first time. Cakool, twisted by the unstable hold Keth had on necromancy, became a master of Undeath and Magics. Upon realizing he created such a monster with his power, he vanished and travelled the plane of Pandemonium for a century. During the time of his wanderings, his defeat of King Nuthaf was noticed by the ancient gods and he was given domain over Death. When he finally came back to the Material Plane he brought with him the Clock at the center of Pandemonium. A city was founded in his name and being slightly crazed he placed the Clock in the center of Keth. He regained a fraction of his sanity after 50 years. He wept over the deaths and chaos he caused and took the Clock back. In his state he pleaded with the old Gods to give him power over life so that he could fix every wrong he caused. Seeing his genuine grief they obliged with a contingency plan to take the power back once his deeds were done. So Keth became a demi-god with power over Life and Death. His sanity was fleeting. He restored life and made the wicked pay but within a year he slipped back into madness. It was a madness that sent him to travel into our reality. He played video games, watched TV series, read books, discussed philosophy and committed murder. His absence, as he spent time in the real world, was felt in the world of Krixis. With no direct representation of the divine domain of Life and Death. The divine domain of Undeath strengthened. Cakool, with his power over the divine domain of Undeath rising, brought back King Nuthaf as a Lich to punish Keth’s hubris. They hatched a plan to bring the Mistress of Undeath to the Material Plane. Knowing that Keth may be back at anytime they started a three phase plan do this. The first phase was to cause Chaos to rise over Law. With a giant swing the Gods would focus all their efforts on that. This is when The Order started. The influence over the world was slower than anticipated. Keth came back to his senses and with his knowledge of our world travelled back to Krixis. The Order was a fledgling cult that wasn’t noticed. The God of Law was the contingency plan to wrestle back the power of Life from the demigod Keth. Knowing that the power of Life would be ripped from him, possibly killing him, Keth defended himself and in doing so killed the God of Law. Absorbing the power over Law Keth was transformed into a full fledged God and his followers flocked to him. His reach expanded to span all the continents of Krixis and a religion was formed for his worship, although no one knew what exactly they were worshipping. He gained a small following in the real world as well. Again his sanity left him within a year. After the lapse a group of adventurers attacked a city guard killing most of the guards at the gates. One of his worshippers called on him to fix it. Unable to connect with reality itself he handed them a ball with four buttons on it and told them all four would fix the problem but one would irrevocably change time itself - maybe. The group took the chance and pressed a button. The entire history of Humans was forever changed when the group erased from reality the biggest Human city on the continent from existence. They were protected by Keth’s influence and proceeded to wander amongst the nomad barbarians that they had created. The act caught the attention of all the old Gods and created a war between the New Gods and the old Gods. Keth was challenged by the God of Chaos and won. He then became even more insane as the power of Law and Chaos ravaged his body fighting for control. His mind split permanently and his Sane mind took sole control of Law. Chaos now reigns on Krixis. King Nuthaf now known as Cletus Liverbottom is done with Phase 1. Phase 2 is now starting and Keth is now going into his next rational period. He may only have a year at most to help his followers stop King Nuthaf. Magic is being pulled from the Leylines in an attempt to block all gods from reacting on the Material Plane. He will leave only one portal open, for Phase 3, which Cakool and he will use to pull the Mistress of Undeath to the Material Plane. See also: The Pantheon of Krixis Category:The Pantheon of Krixis